Nightingale academy
by Modern ugliness
Summary: Haru ends up at the same college as Kaoru and Hikaru.
1. Chapter 1

-Haru's POV-

I was walking along a beach bare footed, trying to figure out where I was.

"Surely I'm close," I muttered to myself, I was heading to college, but I had gotten lost on the way.

I headed up towards the street to see if there were any street signs, when I saw no signs I sighed and sat down leaning against a fence post, muttering to myself.

"Are you okay?" I looked up to see to auburn haired twins that looked to be around my own age.

"Yeah, you look lost," stated one of the twins.

"Well I am lost," I told them, getting to my feet. "I'm looking for Nightingale academy, can you help me?"

"Yes of course, we are a part of the student body" the one on the right said before the left one added. "Come with us."

With that they both draped there arms around my shoulders and began to walk towards the school.

"I'm Kaoru," the one to my right told me before the left said; "and I'm Hikaru."

"I'm Haru," I told them back in a soft voice. "Is the academy close?" I was beginning to feel extremely uncomfortable at the closeness of the twins.

"Yes, it's a short walk from our apartment," the twins said together.

"Do you always do that?" Haru asked them.

"Huh, do we always do what?" they asked, they again spoke in unison with each other.

"Do you always finish each other's sentences and speak at the same time?"

"Oh that, well yeah," Kaoru said before Hikaru finished; "most of the time."

-3rd person-

"Hey Hikaru do you think we should ask Haru to have lunch with us?" Kaoru asked his brother, resting his head on his shoulder as they walked.

"No, I don't like him," Hikaru told him, causing Kaoru to straighten up his posture and stop walking. Hikaru look back at the brunet boy.

"Why don't you like him?" Kaoru frowned, deeply upset for a reason he couldn't quiet grasp. "You only met him that one time and he was perfectly nice, or at least he seemed perfectly nice to me."

"I saw him in the hall this morning he was yelling about something and challenging someone to a fight," he told him walking the few steps back to where his twin was.

"That doesn't sound like something he'd do," Kaoru stated despite only meeting him a day before. "He seemed so calm."

"Trust me his not calm," Hikaru replied to his brother before continuing to walk knowing his twin would be following.

They sat down to eat their homemade lunches Kaoru spotted Haru's white hair with black roots, he was sitting by himself staring down at his food but didn't make a move to eat it.

Haru sat down at an empty table and took the lid off his cold left over Chinese food. He looked down at his fried rice putting his elbow on the table and resting his cheek in his hand.

His thoughts started to wander back to the brunet twins that had helped him when he had gotten lost, well more so about one then the other. He had been thinking about Kaoru all day, even when he turned black he had still been running through his thoughts.

He felt like somebody was watching and looked up snapping himself out of his thoughts about the brunet teen.

When Haru looked up, he saw the very person he had been thinking about, he was almost sure that the other boy had been looking at him.

He looked back down at his food placing the lid back on the container; he stood and wondered over to where the twins were sitting with it in his hands.

Kaoru looked up first smiling at Haru; he smiled back and missed the dirty look Hikaru had given him.

"Hello Kaoru and Hikaru," Haru said in a friendly tone. "Do you mind if I eat with you?"

"Of course not!" Kaoru almost shouted and stamped down his brothers foot before he could tell Haru to go away.

Hikaru frowned at his brother's odd behaviour.

"Hikaru are you, okay?" Haru asked taking a seat across from Kaoru whose heart started beating ten times faster when Haru's leg accidentally brushed his own.

"I'm fine," he replied moodily staring down at his food, making it known that he was unhappy. He felt a jab of jealousy when he looked up at his brothers smiling face.

The twins walked back to their apartment in silence; Kaoru still had a slight smile on his face and Hikaru was getting madder every time he looked at him.

Hikaru went straight to his room after he opened the door; leaving Kaoru standing in the doorway frowning to himself, he closed the door and went into Hikaru's bedroom.

"Hikaru is this still about Haru?" he asked looking at his brother who was sitting on his bed with his knees drawn to his chest mopping.

"Just leave me alone," he growled at him.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," Kaoru told him sitting next to him and letting out a little giggle. "You look like boss in his emo corner."

"I do not," he grumbled straightening his leg and putting his head on Kaoru shoulder. "I'm just upset cause I feel like I'm being left behind."

"What? Hikaru that made no sense," he said frowning down at the boy nestling into his neck and wetting his shirt with tears.

"It's been you and me for so long," he started. "Even with the host club it been just been us, and I saw your face and the way you were smiling, it was real and I don't want you to go and be happy with Haru and leave me miserable and alone."

Kaoru thought about this for a moment before laughing.

"Hikaru that will never happen," he told him, certain it was the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

recape

it's been you and me for so long," he started. "Even with the host club it been just been us, and I saw your face and the way you were smiling, it was real and I don't want you to go and be happy with Haru and leave me miserable and alone."

Kaoru thought about this for a moment before laughing.

"Hikaru that will never happen," he told him, certain it was the truth

3 months later (Hikaru's POV)

I woke to an empty bed, with familiar pangs of loneliness; Kaoru was spending the night in Haru's dorm, again._ You aren't going to dwell on it, _I told myself, _you're going to go to sleep, and then you'll see Kaoru at school._ I closed my eyes in a vain attempted at sleep, after an hour I finally gave up, staring at the roof and allowing myself to think about it.

The next day (Kaoru's POV)

I sat with Haru at lunch as usual, but waited for Hikaru to join us at the table before I began to eat.

Half way through a silent meal, I nudged Haru's foot with my own to get his attention, he looked up at me with a questioning look on his face, to which I slightly moved my head in my brother's direction.

"Umm…So Hikaru I was thinking that you're…single…and...my roommate is single as well," he started, and I moaned inwardly, this was nothing like we had rehearsed. "And I was thinking maybe…if you would like…"

"His roommate was wondering if you'd like to double date." I cut in as Haru trailed off.

"Where would we go," Hikaru asked, seeming uninterested in the obvious set up, but playing along.

"Maybe dinner…or a movie, or…something," Haru replied.

"Yeah, I don't know maybe," he mumbled into a glass of water before taking a long drink, "I'm pretty busy all week."

"Doing what?" I challenged, knowing that he was lying.

"I have a lot of studying to do," he said, glaring at his plate, while he played with his food.

"I have to get aw…to class," Haru mumbled, slipping up about why he was leaving.

"His roommate's really nice," I told Hikaru, who remained silent. "His names Yuki, I think they're cousins or something."

"Are you sure you don't just want Yuki to have a place to go when you kick him out of his dorm room, while you Haru do god knows what," it wasn't a question, more like a statement dripping with venom.

"No, I've noticed how unhappy you've been these past three months," I snapped. "I thought that you would like Yuki, that maybe you might like to be with someone…You can be happy as well, you can someone as well, and the only thing that stops you is you."

I stood and stormed off to the bathroom, I could be alone there, I walked in, going straight to a stall, and sunk down so that I was sitting on the cold tiles, as tears started to spill from my eyes.

I hated fighting with Hikaru.


	3. Chapter 3

RECAP

I stood and stormed off to the bathroom, I could be alone there, I walked in, going straight to a stall, and sunk down so that I was sitting on the cold tiles, as tears started to spill from my eyes.

I hated fighting with Hikaru.

Hikaru's POV

I stepped into the boys' toilets and found the stall Kaoru was in...Which wasn't hard considering all I had to do was listen to the sobs.

"Kaoru, don't cry," I said, standing in front of the door to the stall, "Kaoru let me in."

"You know, I think you would really like Yuki," he told me, as he opened the door an inch and peeked through. "You should give him a chance, it's only one date, and I'll be with you the whole time."

I sighed and nodded in agreement, and Kaoru opened the door further.

The next two days Kaoru had constantly talked Yuki up, and I knew he was just trying to get me exited, but in truth, it was beginning to annoy me.

So when I was sitting on the couch, all dressed up, in clothes that Kaoru had picked out for me, I was less than enthusiastic as to how the rest of the night was going to go.

I had no interest in this Yuki guy, not that he didn't sound nice, and this is going to sound bad, but a large part of the reason was because I was meeting him through Haru.

I heard a knock at the door and Kaoru's footsteps hurrying to answer.

I heard him say hello to our dates before ushering them inside the living room, to me.

I looked up at the pair; Haru dressed in a black V-neck, tight dark blue jeans, and had long metallic necklaces hanging down the front of his shirt, while the other boy was wearing a dark green silk dress shirt with a pair of black jeans.

I looked him up and down, and all I was able to think was how soft his hair silver hair looked, and how sad those violet eyes were, I felt my heart ache as I looked into them.

I shook myself mentally, reminding myself that I didn't like him, and I realized how hard that was going to be to stick to.

Yuki's POV

"What if he doesn't like me?" I asked Haru, as we walked to our Kaoru and his brother's apartment.

"He will like you, just relax," he mumbled. "Having a panic attack is _not_ going to make him like you."

We both went silent after that, and I did try calming down, but I found myself unable to ignore the knowing nervousness eating at my stomach.

"Are you ready," He asked me softly, as we stood outside the apartment, I nodded once and he knocked.

Kaoru answered the door with a smile and greeted us before leading us into an open space where his twin was sitting on a white lounge staring at a blank T.V screen; he looked up when we entered.

I looked at stunned for a moment by how identical he and his twin brother were, and I made sure to not what he was wearing so I could at least know which was which for the night, though they were dressed similar.

Hikaru was wearing a glittery black shirt with weird sleeves, kinda like they were cut at the shoulder down to the wrist were a band re-joined the two halves, with tight black leather pants; Kaoru was wearing a very similar designed shirt, though his was blue and lacked the glitter, and his pants were tight black jeans not leather.

"Hikaru this is Haru's cousin, Yuki," Kaoru told his brother, who was staring at me blankly. "Yuki this is my brother, Hikaru."

"Hello," I said my voice as quiet as a mouse. "I'm pleased to meet you."

He continued to stare at me blankly for a few moments before he stood and headed towards the front door.

"His just hungry," Kaoru told me, as we followed Hikaru out the door, though I found it incredibly hard to believe him. "He has been looking forwards to meeting you."

"Really, did he say that?" I asked, as we came to their car.

"He didn't have to say it, I could tell," he said softly as he slid in next to Haru in the back seat. "Why don't you go sit in the passenger's seat?" Kaoru added before shutting the car door.

I walked around the car, and got into the passenger's seat, trying not to look at the auburn haired boy sitting next to me.

I sat there in silence for the entire drive, trying to ignore the pair making out in the back seat; I occasionally glanced over at Hikaru who looked as uncomfortable as I felt.

We came to a stop in front of a nightclub, and I looked back at Haru in confusion, who gave me a sheepish smile.

We got out of the car, and I grabbed onto Haru's arm as the twins walked ahead of us.

"Why the hell are we at a nightclub?" I hissed in his ear. "Who has a date at a nightclub?"

"Well this is where Hikaru wanted to go," he told, I stopped walking making him also stop.

"He knows were on a date, right?" I asked him. "I mean, he doesn't think that we're just hanging out or something."

"Yuki, Hikaru is fully aware that this is a date," he assured me, and began walking again.

I looked over to the front doors to see Kaoru waiting for us, but it would seem Hikaru was already inside.

Kaoru's POV

"Be nice to him, that's all I'm asking of you," I hissed at my brother, pulling him away from the guy he was dirty dancing with. "Is that really too much for you to handle, I don't give a damn if you don't like him, just don't go dancing with other guys like that while you're on a date with him."

We had been here an hour and Hikaru had done nothing but ignore Yuki and when he did acknowledge him it was to make snide a comment about him.

"I'm surprised you had time to notice," he sneered. "What with trying to suck Haru's face off and all."

"Why don't you ask Yuki to dance," I mumbled ignoring him as best I could.

"I don't want to dance with Yuki," he whined like a little kid not getting his own way.

"It's okay, I'm going back to my dorm anyway," Yuki told us, and I glanced over at him, he was a lot closer to us then he had been a moment ago. "You can stay though, I mean…you don't have to drive me back, I'm going to walk."

He turned his back on us, we watched him make his way to the exit, then Hikaru pushed past me and walked towards the exit as well, and I hoped maybe he had listened to me and was going to apologize.


	4. Chapter 4

RECAPE

He turned his back on us, we watched him make his way to the exit, then Hikaru pushed past me and walked towards the exit as well, and I hoped maybe he had listened to me and was going to apologize.

Hikaru's POV

"Yuki, wait," I yelled out as my long strides caught up to his slow pace easily, and when I reached him, he ceased to walk. "I'll walk you home."

"Why would you do that," he snapped, and I could see anger flair up behind his eyes, I momentarily wondered if split personalities ran in the family, but I dismissed it, it wasn't like when Haru got angry, it was still Yuki with Haru it's like his a completely different person.

_'Because I don't want you walking home alone,'_ I thought before mentally hitting myself for the stray thought.

"It'll get Kaoru off my back," I mumbled, I wasn't looking at his face, but his hands balled into fists and I was sure he anger in his eyes had picked up a few levels.

"What did I do to you…?" he asked throwing us into silence for a few minutes, before he spoke again, "What did I do to make you hate me so much?"

_'I do like you,'_ another stray thought practically screamed at me, but I mentally told it to shut up.

"I don't hate you," I practically whispered as I began to walk once again, slower this time as I matched Yuki's previous pace, hoping he would follow.

_'I just don't like being set up,'_ I thought feeling as though I owed him some kind of explanation, but decided not to voice it…not yet anyway.

"You could have fooled me," I heard from behind me, I paused, and he mustn't have been paying attention, because he bumped into my back.

"That was for Kaoru and Haru," I sighed, deciding that it would have to be now after all. "I'm sorry if I upset you."

"You don't like Haru, do you?" he asked, though he sounded as though he already knew the answer.

We resumed walking, this time side by side.

'I hate him,' I thought, but I stopped myself from saying it, he seemed calm, and I didn't want to tell him that I hated his cousin and make him angry again.

"I…think that…maybe I could…spend time with him, and…enjoy myself, if…he wasn't…dating my brother," I told him, choosing my words very carefully.

He laughed softly, and I couldn't help but let the small smile that appeared on my lips, 'It sounds like music,'  
I momentarily thought, as my heart skipped a beat.

I woke up on the lounge, while it was still dark out, I checked the time on my cell '4:53', I flipped my phone closed and vaguely remembered I was waiting for Kaoru to get home.

I stood groggily, making my way to Kaoru's room, though his bed was empty, frowning to myself, I flipped my phone, which was still in my hand, open and hit Kaoru's name, deciding that I didn't care what time it was.

"Hello," Haru mumbled, and I hang up, fully aware that they would know it was me, I had just wanted to make sure that he was at Haru's dorm room and hadn't been kidnapped…or _something_.

I wondered into my bedroom, falling into my bed, I closed my eyes, but my mind kept wandering, making it impossible for sleep to recapture me.

All I could see behind my lids were, silver and violet, and his laugh played over, and over again.


	5. Chapter 5

Yuki's POV (6 months after chapter 4)

I was studying at my desk, when I heard yelling from the other side of door to my dorm, I recognized Kaoru's voice, and he was yelling about something and sounded more than a little angry.

A couple minutes later, I heard the door open and then close, I closed the book I had been reading and turned around slowly, to see Haru slumping against the door, his head bowed.

"What going on?" I asked softly, the yelling had desisted.

"I don't want to talk about it," he replied, his voice equally as soft as mine, though a hint of sadness had laced itself through it.

The door handle moved, and Haru bumped forwards a little when someone tried to open the door against his weight.

"Haru moved," an angry voice ordered from the other side of the door.

Haru walked over to his bed and sat down quietly as the door swung open to reveal an angry Kaoru, I was a little shocked at first; I had seen Kaoru mad at Haru before, but nothing like this.

"Yuki, get out," Kaoru snapped at me, to which I stood silently and spared a glance in Haru's direction before I left, closing the door behind me.

I looked up at Hikaru, who was leaning on the wall next to the door, arms folded against his chest.

For a second everything was silent and I could literally feel the awkwardness in the air, the last time I had seen Hikaru was six months ago when he had dropped me off after our 'date'.

I jumped in surprise when Kaoru started yelling inside my room, looking from the door to Hikaru, I then asked, "Why is Kaoru so mad?"

"He thinks Haru's been cheating on him," he said calmly.

"Haru wouldn't do that," I mumbled, knowing I was right.

Hikaru just shrugged and placed the skull-candy headphones, which had been around his neck, over his ears and clicked on his IPod before returning it to his pocket.

I walked past him, deciding to go for a walk.

Kaoru's POV

_'He cheated on me,'_ I thought, feeling my blood boil, the anger was rising in my chest wanting to explode out of my mouth, again. _'_He even has the nerve to try and deny it.'

I was sitting on Yuki's bed alone, because Haru had locked himself in the bathroom.

I got to my feet and began pacing the room, remembering what Hikaru had said to me; he had told me to consider what Haru was saying, that it might have been nothing.

We had seen Haru at the movies, hugging someone I had never met before, which was weird because I knew all of Haru's friends and his not that close with any of them. When I had asked him who he was, he had told me that it wasn't anyone important and tried to change the subject.

I took a few deep breaths to calm my anger, before I knocked on the bathroom door.

There was a poof from inside the bathroom and then smoke seeped from the gap under the door.

I frowned in confusion and went to the door which lead to the hallway, opening it, I looked out to see Hikaru with his headphones on and his eyes closed leaning against the wall, he was alone.

I plucked the headphones off his head and he gave me a surprised glare, obviously not noticing my presence in the hallway.

"Haru locked himself in the bathroom, and now there's smoke coming from the bathroom," I told him.

"Maybe Haru smokes," he suggested, getting his IPod from his pocket, turned it off, then returned it to his pocket and took the headphones from me.

"I don't think so," I mumbled.

"Can I go back in yet?" Yuki asked, walking towards us.

"Does Haru smoke?" Kaoru and I asked together.

"No, he doesn't smoke," Yuki replied, frowning in confusion before his eyes got wide and hurried past us into the room. "He use to though, but he had to quit, because I have asthma…or at least I thought he quiet."

"Oh," I said, not sure what else there was to say. "You have asthma…?" Hikaru added, and I could swear, I heard a hint of concern in it.

Yuki's POV

"Yes, I have asthma," I replied, feeling something stir inside as I realized that he was concerned, but there wasn't any time to think about that, I needed to get the out! "If you don't mind, I have a lot of studying to do, and I don't think Haru is coming out any time soon."

"You want us to go?" Kaoru asked, I nodded and gave them both a small smile, that I hoped looked calm. "Okay, goodbye then," Hikaru said as he grabbed his twins arm, dragging him away, I shut and locked the door behind them.

"Haru, they're gone," I mumbled close to the door, before I wandered over to my bed, lying down.

A few minutes later, Haru came out of the bathroom, doing up his belt and then slipping his shirt over his head.

"So…are you cheating on him?" I asked, hesitantly.

A/N: So at the risk of sounding desperate, "I want reviews!" –begs on hands and knees- "Please."

Oh and let me know if you want Haru to be cheating or for it to be completely innocent.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry it's been a while since my last new chapter, but I wasn't really sure where I was heading with it and honestly I'm not sure if you guys like it or not, reviews would help me know if you guys like it or not…

Anyway, I don't own anything but the plot...and I think maybe I'll add an OC a few chapters from now.

Haru's POV

"No," I answered. "I would never cheat on Kaoru; I would never hurt him like that. Honestly, Yuki, it really hurts me that he has that little trust in me."

"What was going on, then?" Yuki asked. I looked away from him, I had to, the last thing I needed right then was for Yuki to be angry with me as well, and he would be fuming if he knew the truth.

"It was nothing, just a movie with a friend." God I hated lying to Yuki.

"If you that's it, then I suppose I'll have to believe you, then," his voice was soft as he stood, walking over to the desk to sit and continue the homework he had been doing before the fight had interrupted him.

I felt drained and decided that I would try to have an early night.

I had found it hard to sleep; I had tossed and turned all night. I had been plagued with nightmares, all either involving Kaoru or Yuki; I wasn't quite sure which ones were worse. I was feeling in a rather foul mode and had a feeling that if I spoke to Kaoru today another fight would erupt and my black side would come out to play. Damn curse, I felt like Jekyll and Hyde.

Hikaru's POV

Class was a welcomed break from Kaoru, I mean I loved my twin, but sometimes I just needed to be away from him, especially now that Haru had cheated on him…or at least he thought he had, I wasn't sure if I thought either the truth more than the other. I had been with him when he saw them, but it was a hug, and so what if his arm was around his neck, Kaoru hadn't see it that way though, and every time I suggested to him that it might not have been how it looked, he would shut me down.

I got to my feet when my last class had ended, but I still had to stick around for a while because Kaoru had one more class and he wanted to do something after his class was over.

I got out my phone and began texting a friend as I walked out of my classroom and into the hallway, I should've been paying more attention though, because I bumped in another student. We both stumbled to the ground and I was suddenly looking up at Yuki.

"Hikaru, are you okay?" he asked quickly, his voice concerned. Despite his worried tone and expression, he was still on top of me and made no move to get off.

"I'm fine, are you?" I replied, even to my own ears, my tone was eerily similar to how the silver head had sounded.

"Yes, I am fine," he climbed off me, to my disappointment, and held a hand out to me, which I, graciously, accepted. "You should be more careful."

"I know," I replied, taking the phone Yuki held out to me, I had dropped it on the way down; I checked my phone to make sure it was okay, which it was, before I put it in my pocket.

"Do you have any more classes today?" Yuki gave me a small smile as he asked his question. So I had to options, I could do whatever with Yuki now, or wait to do whatever with my brother, who is being annoying as hell; my mind screamed for the former.

"No, but Kaoru told me to wait around for him and he still has another class to go to," I replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just thinking we could, maybe, hangout for a while; Haru's in a foul mood and I don't really feel like being around him right now," he explained and I nodded, I had seen Haru's split personality in play so I understood why he wouldn't want to go back to his dorm. "I could wait for Kaoru with you, that is, if you wouldn't mind."

"Actually, I'm sure Kaoru doesn't want me to stick around for any reason important," I was certain that it was the truth and plus he had wanted me to be nice to Yuki right? "I guess it would be okay if I left, we could go get something to eat or something…if you'd like?"

"Of course I'd like to," he mumbled and looked down, I thought that he might be shy, and found that I thought it was adorable, but then again, everything Yuki did was adorable.


	7. Chapter 7

Kaoru's POV

Haru was ignoring me; I knew he was it only proved to my mind that he was in fact cheating on me. I wanted to talk to him in a rational manner, but my anger kept getting in the way. I thought that maybe I could even forgive him, if he would just admit it, that was _if_ he wanted my forgiveness, maybe he didn't and that was why he was ignoring me.

I shook my head, trying to clear my thought so I could focus on what my professor was saying, but it was impossible, my mind kept wondering back to Haru and that silver haired bastard hugging. He had hugged _my_ Haru! Who, the hell, did he think he was?

After my class let out, I exited swiftly, looking for Kaoru, because he was meant to be waiting for me, but he wasn't there...He wasn't anywhere and I slowly realized that I had been stood up by my twin.

I made the short walk back to our apartment, frowning the whole way. I trudged inside the living room, over to the lounge, sat down and waited for Hikaru to come home.

About an hour, after I got home I heard someone attempt to open the front door, but the chain stopped him or her, I then heard knocking. I got up to let Hikaru into our apartment, momentarily wondering why I should. _'He should have had some punishment for standing my up,'_ my brain whinnied, but I undid the chain lock anyway.

He came in smiling, in a way I had never seen him smile before, apparently whatever he was doing made him a hell of a lot happier than spending time with me.

"Where were you?" I pouted at him. "I looked for you for almost an hour!"

He looked at me with a fallen face, probably surprised, because I had shouted the second part.

"I was hungry," he mumbled frowning at me. He looked like was debating whether or not to tell me something and this only served to fuel my anger. "I ran into Yuki and he was hungry too, so we went to get something to eat."

"Yuki, as in the cousin of the guy who cheated on me?" I snarled, more than angry now.

"You don't know that he cheated on you," my brother stated calmly. "Yuki said that Hikaru told him that he hasn't been cheating."

"Well if Yuki said so then it must be true," I huffed sarcastically. "Why are you even talking to Yuki? You didn't want anything to do with him when Haru and were fine, and now all this crap is going on and all of a sudden you're interested...I mean, what the hell?"

"I've liked him for the past six months!" he shouted in my face. "Ever since that date, ever since the first time I saw him!"

"What! Why did you act that way then?" I asked my eyes narrowed at him. "Why did you say you didn't want to dance with him? Why have you not seen him again in the past six months?" My voice was quiet by the end of it, my anger beginning to subside.

"I don't know, I guess, maybe, because his Haru's cousin and I didn't want to like Haru's cousin or Haru," he said softly. "I also didn't want you to think your match making worked."

I was beginning to feel bad, remembering the smile he had worn when he had first come in and I started to think of how selfish I was being. I apologized to my brother and he went to his bedroom saying that he was tired and wanted to lie down, which was probably true, I myself was feeling rather exhausted.

It was almost another hour later, I was about to start diner, even though I was not that hungry and doubted Hikaru was either, when there was a knock at the door.

I walked over, peering through the peephole at Haru.

"What do you want?" I asked him through the door, I felt exhausted and sad. I wished that I hadn't drag Hikaru to the movies that night. I wished that I had listened to him when he said that he wanted to stay home that night, but I hadn't. I dragged him out of the house, because I was worried about him and the fact that he hadn't left the house for anything but school in a long time, though I guess I knew why now.

"I want to explain what happened," came his voice from the other side of the door. I sighed and undid the chain and lock on the doorknob to open the door.

"Explain now, and please make it good," I said bitterly, inside I repeated those words but in a more pleading tone.

"Can I come in?" he asked after a moment of silence, probably realizing that I had no intentions of asking him to come in. I nodded yes and he came inside and went straight to the lounge, I redid the locks before following him.

"It's not what you think," he stated when I sat down, as far away from him as could. "His name is Ayami, his Yuki's older brother, his in town he wanted to talk about Christmas plans."

I wanted desperately to believe him, but well, Yuki had never mentioned a brother, neither of them mentioned any relative being in town and that still didn't explain the hug. The doubt in him was still there and I couldn't ignore it, so I voiced my concerns.

"Yuki never told me he had a brother, and neither of you said he was in town, why didn't you introduce us while he was in town if he's your cousin?" I asked quietly, hating myself for putting me in a situation where someone could hurt me so badly. "You never hug Yuki, so why were hugging his brother?"

"Yuki and Aya don't get along, he doesn't even know he's in town, he wanted me to talk Yuki into coming to our other cousin, Shigure's house for Christmas," he explained, but I knew that the doubt wouldn't settle until this was proven the truth. "As for the hug...Well that's just Ayami."

All I did was nod and I could see the hurt in his eyes, he knew I did not believe him, but I couldn't help it.

"Do have plans for Christmas?" he asked and I shook my head. "Why don't you spend it with my family, and Hikaru is more than welcome to join if he wishes to."

I gave him a little smile and nodded my head, because there was no way I was going to pass up this offer.

A/N: So did you like it? I'll be posting the Christmas chapter sometime between now and Christmas I hope, do you have any ideas for what should happen? If you do, can you let me know what they are because I don't have any. I'm not sure if Torhu is going to be in it though.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters…:'(


	8. Chapter 8

December 24th 10:15 am

Hikaru's POV

"Why couldn't we have driven ourselves?" Kaoru asked Haru as we sat in the back seat of his cousin, Hatori's, car.

"No other cars are allowed into the town but mine," he told me simply from behind the drivers' wheel.

"Who else is coming?" Yuki asked from the passenger's seat.

"Well, Kyo and miss Honda, of course," Haru replied, though he seemed nerves, which seemed kind of stupid seeing as Hatori had said we were almost there a few minutes ago and Yuki would find out whatever he was trying to hide when we got there. "Momiji and Ayame."

"What did you just say?" he replied to his cousin quietly. "Why didn't you tell me was going to be there?"

I frowned a little, because I had no idea who Ayame was or why it was a bad thing that he would be there. Confused, I turned in my seat to look back at Kaoru who, for some reason, had a small smile on his face.

We drove for another twenty minutes before we pulled up in front of a small house.

We all got out and got our luggage, except for Hatori who did not have luggage, and we went inside where we were bombarded by a little blonde boy.

"Ah...Kaoru, Hikaru, this is our cousin Momiji," Haru introduced us.

"Hey, do you want to help us finish the tree?" Momiji asked Kaoru and I, pulling us farther into house.

There was a tree in the middle of the room, half decorated with tinsel on and not much else.

"You said help finish," I said frowning at the tree.

"It barely looks started," Kaoru stated.

"We can't put on the ornaments until the lights are on," a brunet girl said from the lounge.

"This is Torhu Honda," Yuki said from besides us. "And that is Kyo." He pointed to the red head sitting on the floor, fumbling with a knot of Christmas lights.

"Hi," Kaoru said softly and I gave a nod.

"Are they both your cousins?" I asked Yuki.

"Everyone, but Miss Honda, is our cousin," he told us.

A silver haired person appeared at the bottom of a flight of stairs; he quickly made his way over to us and developed Yuki into a hug. He turned his back to us while he was hugging him, it became obvious who he was and why my twin had been so happy in the car. He realised Yuki, who just glared at him.

December 24th 12:50

Haru's POV

Kyo finished the lights around noon, but Shigure decided that we would have lunch before decorating. However, I decided I was not going to decorate and decided the same for Kaoru.

"Why aren't we helping?" Kaoru wanted to know. We were alone in Shigure's office, where we would be sleeping for the next two nights.

"I just wanted some alone time," I replied calmly. "They can be kind of full on sometimes."

"They kind of remind me of friends I had in high school," the urban haired youth told me. "Which reminds me, do you have plans for new years?"

"No, I don't."

"Well, Hikaru and I were asked to go to a small get together with them and they are like family," Kaoru told me. "I was wondering if you would like to come with us."

"That sounds great, I would love to meet them," I replied, leaning towards him and placing my lips over his.

As our tongues fought, I heard the door open and parted from him to see a stunned looking Torhu.

"Oh...I'm so sorry...I don't know you were...ah, please forgive me," Torhu fell to the floor a sweat drop forming on her forehead.

December 24th 12:40

Third person

"Now everybody let decorate the tree!" Shigure shouted after the dishes had finished being washed. He ushered everyone into the living room to decorate.

"Actually, Kaoru and I aren't in the mood to decorate," Haru told Shigure, grasping his boyfriend's wrist.

"We aren't?" Kaoru asked quietly, he had somewhat been excited about doing the tree, but then again, the thought of being alone with Haru was also exiting.

Haru shook his head 'no' in response and pulled Kaoru out of the room.

"Hey no fair, why don't they have to decorate, but I do?" Kyo demanded.

"Oh, just shut up and put the lights on," Yuki said quietly, earning him a glare from Kyo, but it went mostly unnoticed as Yuki got out his phone.

Hikaru noticed this, and recalled him texting somebody a lot in the car earlier.

"Who is it that you keep texting?" he asked, trying to glance at Yuki's phone.

"It's nobody," the violet-eyed boy replied, placing his phone back into the pocket of his pants. "It's just a friend." Yuki hoped that Hikaru would leave it at that.

Hikaru frowned, but dropped it as the Christmas lights started being place on the tree.

"I think I'll go and see i Haru and Kaoru have changed their minds before we start," Torhu said leaving the room.

"So this friend you keep texting, is it a good friend?" Hikaru asked Yuki as they began to place ornaments onto the tree.

"Yes, Yuki are you close friend or maybe more?" Ayame asked and Hikaru silently thanked him for asking what he really wanted to know.

"I really don't think that is any of your business," Yuki shot, glaring at his older brother.

"Is it a female friend?" Hikaru asked he needed more details, just in case they were more than friends were, but no, Yuki liked him.

"No, Kenji is male," was his response. "Miss Honda, what is wrong?" Yuki asked, noticing that Torhu had re-entered the room with a rather surprised look on her face.

"Ah, oh...nothing," she told them quietly.

December 24th 21:30

Yuki's POV

"So, where am I sleeping tonight?" Hikaru asked.

"You're sleeping with Yuki," Shigure told him. "Momiji is sleeping with Torhu and Ayame is sleeping with me."

I rose from where I sat, deciding it was time for bed.

"I'm going to bed now," I told everyone, walking out of the room, only to be followed by Hikaru.

"I'm feeling tired as well," he told me. "And nobody showed me around so I don't know where your room is."

"I hope sharing a bed with me won't be too awkward for you," I stated.

"It won't, I'm use to sharing a bed," responded the urban haired boy. "I shared with Kaoru until we went to college."

"Why did you stop?" I asked, unsure why they would share in the first place.

"I don't know, Kaoru decided to," he told me softly, I looked over at him, to see his brows furrowed slightly.

"Let's just try to get some sleep," I told him as we were now in my old bedroom.

We stripped down to the bare necessities, Hikaru climbing under the sheets like that and pulling on tracksuit pants before getting under the sheets with him.

"Good night Yuki," he told me his voice hushed, already falling asleep.

"Good night Hikaru," I mumbled in response already falling asleep.

December 25th 6:30

Third person

"It's Christmas!" Momiji cried, running from room to room, waking everybody up. "It's Christmas Kyo, wake up!"

"Get of my bed," Kyo grumbled.

"It's Christmas," the blonde boy said quietly, close to Kyo's face.

"I don't care! Get out!" Kyo snapped before Momiji was running off to Yuki's room.

Momiji was surprised to see Hikaru with his arms around Yuki and Yuki's head buried into the other youth's chest. Momiji decided to save them for last, running out to go to Shigure's room.

Momiji paused at the door, deciding to knock first, just in case. When no response was heard, he opened the door and saw that Ayame was already awake.

"It's Christmas," Momiji said happily to Ayame.

December 25th 7:30

When everyone was awake, they all gathered around the tree to give each other their gifts.

"Can't we have breakfast first?" Kyo asked arms crossed.

Everyone ignored him, and began exchanging.

When they were finished, Haru pulled Kaoru aside and Torhu went to make breakfast.

"Hey, there's one more," Momiji told them, looking at the small card on the wrapped gift. "It says; to Hikaru, from Yuki."

"Momiji, that's nothing," Yuki snatched the present out of his hands, earning odd looks from everyone in the room.

"Yuki, can I have my gift," Hikaru asked, a small smile came to his lips as he noticed the blush spreading across his cheeks.

"It's nothing special," the youth told him. He felt stupid forever thinking that it was a good idea.

"I'll decide that," Hikaru replied, grabbing out of his hands and un-wrapping the gift.

He opened the small brown box and gasped as his eyes fell upon a golden pin with a small love heart shaped ruby in the centre.

"Yuki...I-I don't know what to say," he said hesitantly.

"It's nothing," Yuki insisted, taking the brown box out of his hands.

"Hey, I want it," Hikaru told him a little shocked that it was out of his sight.

"What is it?" Momiji yelled, trying to see it.

Yuki just waved him off and handed the gift back to Hikaru.

December 25th 8:05

Kaoru's POV

"I have something special for you," Haru told me, pulling out a wrapped present from the bag that held his clothing.

"You already gave me your gift," I reminded him

"Yeah, but this is another one, you deserve more than one."

I took it out of my lovers open palmed hand and un-wrapped it slowly, I knew it was jewellery the second I began unwrapping and could feel a blush spreading across my face.

I opened the blue box slowly to reveal a silver-chained bracelet with blue sapphire ovals hanging off it.

"It's beautiful," I breathed, I looked up at him.

"Just like the person it belongs to," he nuzzled his nose into my cheek and planted small kisses along my chin.

December 25th 17:30

Third person

Torhu was in the kitchen with Shigure, Haru and Ayame, when she tripped, but thankfully, Ayame was fast enough to catch her. However, this caused Ayame to transform.

"Oh my, Torhu are you okay?" Shigure asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine," she responded.

Haru grabbed Ayame as he tried to sliver away into the lounge room where the rest of the group was.

"While everyone will know it's you, Ayame, the twins will not," Haru told him, placing he kitchen. "Please stay in the kitchen.

A/N: Merry Christmas.

Leave me a review.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran high school host club or fruits basket.

December 31st

Hikaru's POV

Kaoru, Haru and I were sitting at a table with the rest of our old host club members. As great as it was to see them all again, I could not help but miss, Yuki.

We had invited him to join us, but he had declined.

I had tried to keep up the pretense of happiness at first, but as the night continued, it began to get harder and harder and by eleven, I was all out mopping.

"Hikaru, what's wrong?" Honey asked, looking up from his eighth cake that night.

"It's nothing, Honey," I replied to the small blonde youth.

"Are you sad because Yuki isn't here to kiss you at midnight?" Kaoru teased.

"No," I glared at him. "Of course it's not that."

"Who is Yuki?" Haruhi asked.

I opened my mouth to answer, wanting desperately for the conversation to end, but my words Haru cut them off before they exited.

"Yuki's my cousin," Haru told them. "Kaoru seems to think there is something going on between them."

"Is there something going on between you and this Yuki?" Tamaki asked, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

"If there was do you think that Yuki would be spending new years with his boyfriend?" Haru asked, though it was more like a statement.

_'Boyfriend,'_ I thought to myself. _'What boyfriend...Kenji? He said they were just friends.' _I felt very hurt and betrayed at that moment.

"Yuki has a boyfriend," Kaoru asked, as I began to feel more depressed than ever.

"Well, he has been spending a lot of time with Kenji," the black/white haired boy explained. "He's also stayed over at his place a few times.

"What!" I shouted, snapping to my feet. My face flushed red, my body washed by a flood of emotions.

It was one thing to think of Yuki having a boyfriend and another to think of someone touching MY Yuki.

I stormed out of the room, upset and angry.

Kaoru's POV

I watched Hikaru leaved, he was upset, very upset and I could not help but feel the same way.

"What just happened?" Honey asked softly.

"It would seem that Hikaru is upset about Yuki having a boyfriend," Kyoya answered, calmly.

"Oh," the other boy said.

"Are you sure they aren't just really good friends?" I asked my boyfriend. "I mean, why would he buy Hikaru that pin for Christmas if he had a boyfriend?"

Haru shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, maybe I'm wrong."

23:55

The others and I had gathered around the T.V waiting for the fireworks when Hikaru re-entered, sitting next to me on the couch. I wrapped my arm around him.

As the clock hit midnight and the fireworks exploded, I placed a small kiss on my brother's cheek before turning to kiss Haru on the lips.

A/N: I know it's short, I would have liked it to be a bit longer, but I had too much to do and I thought that something was better than nothing. If I get time before Monday, I will write about Yuki's New Year's Eve.

I hope everyone had a good Christmas and a good year.

R&R


	10. Chapter 10

Warning: Abuse implied.

Disclaimer: I only own Kenji.

31st December 22:30

Yuki's POV

Kenji was holding me in a tight embrace, though as much as I loved it when he held me, I could not help but feel guilty.

I had honestly liked Hikaru, I still did, but when it had been four months since last I saw him, I saw no harm in saying yes when Kenji asked me out.

'I shouldn't have bought him that pin for Christmas,' I scolded myself in my mind. 'It will only lead him on.'

I concluded, after Christmas, that I needed to distance myself from the urban hair youth, it didn't help that Kaoru was at our dorm all the time. Why do they have to be identical?

"What are you thinking?" my raven black haired boyfriend asked close to my ear.

"Well, just Christmas," I responded, it wasn't quiet a lie and it wasn't quiet the truth, but an inbetween I was comfortable with.

"Why does your family bother you so much," he inquired, head tilting to the right.

"If you don't mind, I'd rather not discuss it tonight," I responded softly, nuzzling into the nape of his neck.

"Oh, is that so," he mumbled into my hair, before I felt his hand sliding under my shirt and up my bare back. "I wonder what we could do other than talking."

"Kenji, I'm not in the mood," I said, trying to push him away.

January 1st 00:00

It hurt everywhere, emotionally and physically. It hurt so much that I couldn't stop crying.

Worse than the pain, was the tightening in my chest. I was having an asthma attack and I didn't know what to do. Crying was making it worse, but I could not calm myself. I needed my inhaler, but it was too far away, and it hurt too much to move.

I saw Kenji, I tried to tell him that I couldn't breathe, but I couldn't get it out. He left the room as my eyes began to close; they were too heavy to keep open.

I was about to slip into unconsciousness I felt something moving my, rousing me into a dazed state.

I felt oxygen suddenly enter my burning lungs.

When I opened my eyes, Kenji was looking down at me, a worried look on his face and my inhaler in his hand

A/N: It's short as well, but I didn't want to put anything other than an implication in there.

Read and Review and let me know what you think of Kenji.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Well, here's chapter eleven, I think I'm going to end it soon. Does anyone have any ideas for what my next story should be about, if so, I would love to hear them?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters :(

R&R

January 2nd

Haru's POV

Yuki was acting different when I got home, he seemed sad and when I asked what was wrong he said that everything was fine.

I thought that maybe he and Kenji had, had a fight, but I had not wanted to push the matter.

It wasn't until the next morning that I began to feel real concern.

Yuki had woken up before me, the sound of his shower was what roused me, though I hadn't wanted to wake up yet so I closed my eyes to try to get a few more minutes.

I heard the bathroom door click open and I opened my eyes. Yuki was already at the drawer getting close and I had a perfect view of his back. What I saw shocked me.

His back was black and blue; it was literally just one big bruise. I could see more on his legs as I watched him slowly pull his pants up.

I wanted to get up and demand to know what had happened to him, but I already had an idea what had caused it and I knew that if I were correct he would only get angry with me for asking.

Two Weeks after New Years

Hikaru's POV

"Hikaru, I'm going to Haru and Yuki's dorm, want to come with?" Kaoru asked, poking his head into my room.

In all honesty, I was attempting to have a nap, I felt as though my energy had drained out, but the prospect of seeing Yuki exited me enough to get me off my bed.

"I'll be ready in a second," I replied as I made my way over to my closet. "I'm just going to change first."

I shifted through the clothes, until I found something I like. I changed quickly before I exited my room and a few minutes later, the apartment.

Kaoru and I were silent for the most part of the walk that had become very familiar to my brother. It was not an exactly comfortable silence, on my part anyway.

I hadn't seen Yuki since just after Christmas and since then I had learned of his boyfriend Kenji. I had been confused as to why he seemed to be leading me on at Christmas, that is, until I came to the conclusion that I may still had a shot.

Yuki's POV

I curled up into a ball, under my blanket, when I heard the door knock, assuming it was just Hikaru, as it normally was and I paid it no mind.

I was vaguely listening as Kaoru and Haru said their normal greeting quickly followed by a second greeting.

It was Hikaru, oh how I missed him. I never imagined how hard it would be to avoid him, but it would save us both a great deal of pain, both physical and mental. I would stay away from him; I was determined to keep him safe from Kenji's wrath.

If Kenji was to discover my feeling for somebody else, that person would die, I was certain he would kill whoever it was. If anyone ever needed proof of that fact, then it was hiding under my clothes.

"Is he okay?" one of the twins asked Haru.

I could feel their eyes on me, but I decided to stay still and fake sleep.

"He hasn't been feeling very well," Haru, answered. "I could wake him for you, if you want."

"No, it is okay," Hikaru, replied, quickly, I knew it was Hikaru, because Kaoru wouldn't care if I was awake or asleep. "If his sick he should sleep as much as possible."

My heart felt like it had dropped, I had had a choice between someone who cared about me and a beater, and I chose the second. An involuntary moan escaped at the thought.

After the twins and Haru had said their goodbyes, I heard Haru make his way in between our beds.

He pulled my blanket away from my body and leaned me so he could see my face.

I glared at him, wanting my blanket back. I was cold and even though it was cold on the inside where the blanket could not help, it still felt comforting to wrap myself up in the blanket.

"Are you going to your classes tomorrow?" he asked calmly.

I shrugged slowly as a silent response.

"Okay, go to sleep," he whispered and kissed me on the forehead, before he placed the blankets back over me.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I'm thinking maybe I'll write a sequel to this, but it would have a lot of OCs in it…well at least four.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Kenji…

Third person POV

"Tonight was wonderful, wasn't it Yuki," Hikaru asked as they made their back to his apartment.

Yuki gave him a small smile, it had been a wonderful night, but that was just going to make thing harder for him from now on.

Kenji was away for a week and so he thought he could take it as an opportunity to tell Hikaru that he couldn't spend time with him anymore. His heart ached at the thought, but he knew he had to. He was going to wait though, the night had been too perfect to ruin.

"Yuki, I'm a little confused," Hikaru stated once they were inside the lounge room. "You have a boyfriend, why would you ask me out."

"It was just as friends," the other boy informed.

"I know that, but..." he trailed off, suddenly regretting the complete perfect night they had, had.

It was going to hurt so much more now, before he could barely deal with the fact that Yuki had a boyfriend, and now that fact had become all the more painful.

Hikaru felt arms, gingerly wrapping themselves around his shoulders, pulling him into the silver haired youth's chest.

They feel asleep like that on the lounge, with Hikaru's head resting on Yuki's shoulder.

Four Days Later

Yuki's POV

I was going to tell him tonight, I had to tell him tonight, Kenji would be home in two days and I needed to tell him before then.

I had forced Haru out of our apartment so I could have the night alone with Hikaru.

He arrived around seven; we ate takeout and watched TV. That's all it was, I had tried not to make the night special so it would be easier to say, but it was still special. Maybe Hikaru being there was what made it so special.

"Yuki, are you okay?" he asked, leaning closer to me.

"I'm fine," I replied. "I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking about?" Hikaru wanted to know.

"About how we can't hang out anymore," I told him, sadly.

"W-what do you mean?" I looked over at him, but I wished I hadn't when I saw the hurt and sadness in his eyes. "Of course we can, Yuki, unless you don't want to."

"Hikaru," I moaned, wrapping my arms around him I pulled him closer to me. "It's not that I don't want to, it's just I can't, we are both getting hurt by this because we can't be together. There is no point in this, but torturing ourselves."

He pulled out of my arms slightly to stare into my face.

"How can you say there is no point in this," he mumbled, his mouth pressed against mine.

I let myself slip into the moment, not thinking about how hard it would be later. Half way through the kiss, I noticed the door open and I pulled away.

I turned, expecting to see Haru in the doorway, but instead I saw a fuming Kenji.

"Hikaru go home," I said quietly, I knew all hell was about to break lose and I wanted him out of there before it did.

Hikaru looked between Kenji and me before he stood and left. Kenji shut the door behind him.

"What the hell, Yuki?" he hissed between clenched teeth, moving closer to my bed, which I was sat upon. "I leave for a week and you decide you can be with someone else while I'm gone?"

"I'm sorry," I told him, my eyes averted downwards.

"I missed you so much, I came home early," Kenji spat. "I come over here to see you and making-out with some guy on your bed."

"I'm sorry," I said again, quieter this time.

A second later, the first slap hit me.


End file.
